ShaffleFox
not to be confused with SF (Character Mayhem) "I wonder how I become... But I always remember where I started back in 2014. ~ SF" Information TBA. Coming Soon. Social Links and Usernames Youtube Channel * PLH Studios - Status: Inactive (Sometimes Active) Facebook Page * PLH Studios - Status: Active Roblox Profile * ShaffleFox KoGaMa Profile * ShaffleFox - Status: Always Inactive Animal Jam (Usernames) * lapelaurence22 - Third Account Status: Active * lape1230 - Main Account, Status: Inactive * ShaffleFox - Secondary Account, Status: Inactive Animal Jam: Play Wild (Usernames) * lapelaurence22 - Secondary Account, Status: Always Active * ShaffleFox - Main Account, Status: Always Inactive Main Games These are the main games that ShaffleFox keeps updating the game. * Character Mayhem (InDev) * Granny R15: Chapter II (Beta) * 2 PICTURES IN 1 WORD (Released) * Crazy Quiz: Neon (InDev) Game Finished and Abandoned Finished Games: * 2 PICTURES IN 1 WORD (Released) Halloween 2019 * Granny R15 (Finished) Mid 2018-Mid 2019 * ShadowMap Showcase (Showcase) Mid-2019 * Waterfalls (Showcase) Mid-2019 Abandoned Games: * Disaster IT! 2 (Beta) 2018-2019 * Granny R15: Remastered (Outdated) Early 2019 * Granny R15: Bloody Bat (Beta) Mid-2019 * Animal Agent (InDev Public) 2019 * BloxFire (Disconnected) Mid-2016 * The Message (InDev Private) Mid-2018 * Disaster IT! R15 (Beta) Mid-2017 * Disaster IT! (Outdated) 2016 * Slender (Outdated) 2014-2016 * Slender 2 (Broken and Outdated) 2016 * The House in the Dark (Disconnected) 2015 * The Dream (InDev Private) 2017 * To be Run & Don't be Fall (Broken, Disconnected) 2016 * To be Run & Don't be Fall 2 (Broken, Disconnected) 2016 * Revolver Simulator (Disconnected) Mid-2018 All ShaffleFox Games (Past to Present) (Bold - Present, Bold Italic - Disconnected, Italic - Canceled/Archived, Normal - Outdated) * lape1230's Place ''- Simple Place * ''The Horror Game ''- Horror * 'Slender (Unofficial) '''- Horror * House in the Dark ''- Horror/Story Mode/Adventure * ''Roblox Paintball (Unofficial) ''- FPS * ''Adventure Life ''- Story Mode/Adventure * 'Slender 2 (Unofficial)' - Horror * ''To be Run & Don't be Fall - Comedy * To be Run & Don't be Fall 2 - Comedy * BloxFire - FPS * Survive the Epic Disasters (Unofficial) - Survival * Disaster IT! - Survival * The Plushies Word - Roleplay * Roblox Big City - Roleplay * Revolver Simulator - Simulator/FPS * Crazy Obby - Obby/Parkour * Disaster IT! R15 - Survival * Disaster IT! R15 Mobile - Survival * Granny R15: Regular - Horror * Fire Axe Testing - Comedy/Testing * The Dream - Horror/Story Mode/Adventure * Disaster IT! 2 - Survival * Granny R15: Old Version - Horror * Granny R15: Remastered - Horror * Animal Agent - FPS * ShadowMap Showcase '''- Showcase * '''Waterfalls - Showcase * The Area 51: Remastered (Unofficial) - Showcase * Slender 2: Remastered (Unofficial) - Horror * Granny R15: Bloody Bat - Horror * The Message - Horror/Story Mode * Granny R15: Chapter II - Horror * 2 PICTURES IN 1 WORD - Quiz Game/Comedy * Crazy Quiz: Neon ''- Quiz Game/Comedy * '''Character Mayhem' - FPS Planned Games These are all Planned Games that ShaffleFox will be announced soon. * Granny R15: Redux '''- A Multiplayer Horror that players allow becoming a Granny or Grandpa using Random Chooser. Script Engine used from '''Character Mayhem. * Abandoned House - A single-player horror game that you find some clues and secrets from the abandoned house. This game likey similar to The House and The House 2. Trivia * The Dream is a Horror Game. Which this game remakes from The House in the Dark. * The First ShaffleFox's Simulator Game is Revolver Simulator. * ShaffleFox is not a Successful Developer. But he still making games for Players. Including ShaffleFox's Friends, Neighbours, and Some Players. * 2 Pictures in 1 Word is the First ShaffleFox's Game that had Puzzle and Brain Train Game. * Crazy Quiz: Neon is a Quiz Game that you Choose 2 Answers in 1 Question for 5 seconds. This game was Remake from ShaffleFox's Map Game: Crazy Quiz from Geometry Dash. * The Message is a Horror Game that you message a person who needs help. And you follow a storyline in a good way. This game likey similar to The Last Message. * Granny R15 is a Horror game that you find items and solve puzzles in order to escape the house. This game was Remake from Original. But lots of different. * 2 Pictures in 1 Word is similar to 4 Pics 1 Word. But you will type a word. Gallery Banned1Day.jpg|A weird Ban. ShaffleFox didn't use Exploit Programs to ruin the game. AJ SF.jpg|ShaffleFox's Character from Animal Jam. It looks similar to his Avatar on Roblox. SF MC2.jpg|ShaffleFox's Character on Minecraft. SF MC.jpg|A Remake Character from ShaffleFox's Main Character. Taken in early December. Category:Roblox Users